


A+X: Needle in a Haystack

by Brennan4



Series: A+X [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: A+X, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by (ripping off)Marvel's A+X series, I present a series of one shots in which an Avenger and an X-Men character meet up and do... something. Heroes, villains, morally ambiguous types, everyone and anyone can show up! Romance, friendship, rivalry, and sassiness! Comedy! Drama! Adventure! We've got it all! In this story, Spider-Man and Kitty Pryde team up to stop a mad bomber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+X: Needle in a Haystack

"If my demands are not met within half an hour, I will kill _each and every last one of you!"_

Kitty Pryde rolled her eyes. That's the problem with being superhero in New York. Every time you so much as we to make a wilunatics there was a lunatic who needed a good punching. And of course there wasn't anyone else around, so punching duties were left to her. 

"Excuse me, sir! Would you mind getting off the table and stop yelling like a lunatic!"

The man turned to Kitty. His eyes looked like they were about to burst out of his skull from pure rage. 

"You dare challenge me? I'm about to liberate this city from the shackles of capitalistic greed! I will burn this place to the ground!"

"That's great," said Kitty, rolling her eyes. "Some of us actually have stuff to get done, so would you mind postponing you deranged revolution for a little while?"

The man screamed and waved a pistol at her. "You must be punished."

He fired four shots which hit her directly in the chest. The bullets passed harmlessly through her intangible body.Thee madman frowned and slowly backed away. He turned and began to run towards the lobby at a breakneck pace. Just areach was about to reach full speed, a blue and red blur descended upon him. 

 

In seconds the man was laying on the floor, disarmed. A thick, gooey web engulfed his entire body, immobilizing him. He struggled in vain against it for a few moments before sighing in resignation. Spider-Man jumped up onto the ceiling above him, looking down to make sure non of the bank patrons were hurt.

"You know, I totally had him." said Kitty.

"I'm sure you did. I just think you can never be too careful with these kinds of things." Spider-Man dropped down next to Kitty. He mumbled, "Besides, I didn't- umm, know you where here, and I would have felt silly going to all the trouble to put on the costume just for you to thrash him while I watched."

"Fair enough," giggled Kitty. "But this means you have to deal with the police. I've got errands to run."

The webbed maniac started laughing. "You fools can't even begin to understand the complexities of my wrath. Even if you arrest me, this building will still erupt in flames!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spider-Man. "Do you have a bomb? You totally have a bomb, don't you?"

Kitty groaned. "Why today? I have to go to the DMV later to get my license renewed. I don't have time to go looking for a bomb."

"I'll help speed it up." interjected Spider-Man. "My Spider Sense is picking up a faint threat somewhere above us. That's probably the bomb."

Kitty and Spider-Man raced towards a staircase. Spider-Man said, "Grab on," as he shot a web strand to the ceiling.

"To what?"

Spider-Man paused for a second. "I don't know, grab my ribs or something. I'm just going to pull us up.Try not to grope me or anything, okay?"

Kitty wrapped her arms around him as they shot up past the first three floors.

"I think it's on this level. The Spider Sense is stronger here."

"How does that work, anyway?" asked Kitty. "Does it just magically detect danger or something? What's the biological basis for that?"

Spider-Man scoffed. "It picks up faint vibrations that only spiders can sense and flares when something seems threatening."

"But how does it define threatening? Do you get a mild reading when the economy's bad? What about the hundreds of superpowered psychos in this city? Do they set it off?"

Spider-man threw his hands up. "I don't know? It just works. Besides, you're one to talk! What kind of sense do your powers make?"

"I'm a mutant. My powers don't need a reason to work."

"But how do you keep your body together when you're phasing? How does your blood not pass through your body?"

"You're such a dweeb." said Kitty, rolling her eyes. "Can't believe I used to have a crush on you."

"What?"

Kitty blushed. "Don't we have a bomb to worry about?" 

"Right, right. On it." sighed Spider-Man. He leapt up onto the ceiling and crawled along. He made a loop of the entire room before stopping over a cubicle. 

"I think it's here!" he shouted.

"Are you sure?" Kitty shot back.

"Either it's the bomb or a machine that gives spiders splitting headaches."

Kitty raced towards him, phasing through the cubicle walls. She scanned around the cubicle, looking for a good hiding spot. 

"I think it might be inside that filing cabinet." offered the Spider-Man. The wall-crawler added, "It's locked, of course."

Kitty plunged her right arm through the cabinet and began fishing around. She felt a long, cylindrical object that didn't feel like a stack of papers. She phased through the object, short-circuiting it's components. She pulled it out, revealing a now-inert bomb.

"Well, that's sorted." said the webhead. "Now about that crush..."

Kitty laughed. "God, you're worse than Bobby..."

"Just help me out with one thing. You said you _used_ to have a crush. What changed? Did I start doing something wrong?"

Kitty pretended to check a watch, not that she was wearing one. "Oh, look at the time. I've got to get going. Errands, remember?"

Her body became intangible and she passed right through the floor.

Spider-Man groaned. "Sure, leave me with the explosive as the police are about to arrive. I'm sure nobody will take that the wrong way!"

The End.

 


End file.
